a magical rwby
by guyver 2
Summary: just a little crossover of kamen rider wizard and rwby I'm working on.
1. Chapter 1

a magical rwby

authors notes: I got this idea from watching kamen rider wizard recently the idea was to combine the two worlds of kamen rider wizard with my own OC and the world of RWBY into one to create a fan fic worth reading. p.s. I do NOT own any of the rights or anything else to either RWBY or Kamen Rider Wizard. enjoy!

Chapter 1 "the arrival"

it was a bright sunny day in vale as a new student at beacon made his way into the city below the hill. "so… this is vale home of the famous team RWBY" the young man said. "well I guess it's Showtime." he continued with a slight smirk on his face as he reached the entrance to the city.

meanwhile in the dorm room of team RWBY things were starting out as they usually did for the four girls. "RUBY!" Weiss screamed in anger as Blake and yang were making a bee line for the door. "what is it Weiss I didn't do anything." ruby complained at the white haired girl as she was still waking up from their weekly all night study section. "THAT'S WHY I'M SO ANGRY AT YOU RIGHT NOW YOU DOLT!" Weiss continued to scream. "okay now I'm lost your yelling at me for doing nothing?! how does that even make ANY sense?" ruby exclaimed in a slightly irritated and confused tone of voice. "YOU NEVER TOLD US THAT WE WE'RE GETTING A FITH TEAM MEMBER!" Weiss screamed in both anger and annoyance. "wait what?! we're getting a new team mate?!" ruby exclaimed in surprise. much to Weiss's slight ignorance ruby had no idea they were getting a new team member today. "don't you play dumb you dolt you knew perfectly well we were going to receive a new team mate." Weiss said In a much calmer tone of voice "what are you talking about I really didn't know." ruby confessed. "wait you really didn't know?!"Weiss said a little embarrassed having blown her top at ruby for no reason. "nope I as much in the dark about this as you were." ruby said. Weiss was about to rebuttal when she heard a knock at the door.

(knock knock knock). "please wait a moment." Weiss called to their guest as she quickly got into her casual clothes but left her boots off since she wasn't really going anywhere right now. "yes?" Weiss asked as she answered the door to see the young man that been introduced earlier standing there. he was a tall man about yang's height rather muscular had blood red eyes and jet black hair with a blue streak almost in the middle. his complexion was somewhat tanned but also somewhat light as well but something about him made Weiss a little uncomfortable near him for some reason. "hey there your Weiss right?" he asked "yes I am Weiss schnee" Weiss answered in a rather snarky tone ."and I take it that the youngling up there is ruby rose our leader." the man stated in a somewhat sly tone. "hey I am NOT a youngling buddy?!" ruby exclaimed in an annoyed tone. if there was one thing ruby hated it was being called a "youngling" by others no matter who they were. "ha ha. sorry I didn't mean it like that I was just saying that you're a little younger than the rest of use." he apologized. "it's okay just don't make it a habit okay." ruby replied. " I'll try not to." he said "and finally the two hiding in the bathroom are Blake and ruby's sister yang." he stated finishing off naming the four of them. "wait they're in the bathroom?!" ruby exclaimed in a surprised tone. "how the hell did you know we were in there?" Blake asked. "yeah and who are you new guy?" yang asked. " okay first off Blake's question I guessed. and as for your question yang. my name is Jason. Jason soma." he finished. "wait "soma" why does that name sound so familiar?" Blake asked. "because my father… IS HARUTO SOMA A.K.A KAMEN RIDER WIZARD !" Jason explained emphasizing his father's name out of nothing but pride in his heritage.

"did you really have to shout out your dad's name like that?" ruby asked in a deadpan voice. "I'm only taking pride in my heritage as you should." Jason countered. "I do I just don't have to shout my mom's name to the heavens." ruby replied to Jason's comment with some sarcasm in her voice. "anyway I'M your new team mate." Jason announced. "WHAT?!" all four girls said in unison.

end of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 "explanations"

"WAIT YOUR OUR NEW TEAMMATE!" weiss shouted at Jason in disbelief at the news of him being their new member. "yep. I'm your new teammate there ice queen." jason replied in a rather sarcastic tone of voice at weiss's obvious surprise. "well nice to know we'll have some extra muscle on the team now." yang exclaimed. "I don't use muscle yang. I use the power of…MAGIC!"jason exclaimed as he showed off a red ring on his left hand's middle finger and another on his right hands middle finger that looked like an open palm.

"Oh come on there's no such thing as magic." weiss said in a rather condescending tone with some doubt in her mind. "Oh I beg to differ on that opinion weiss." jason replied. "okay then wise guy prove it." weiss challenged. "Alright little miss prissy I'll show you." jason replied. jason then placed his right hand over his belt buckle which looked exactly like his ring and it changed to an all new belt. the belt was silver and had a black hand on it with a gold outline around it and two push levers on either side. "Watch carefully now." jason exclaimed as he pushed the levers and the hand rotated to mimic his left hand.

the belt began to repeatedly say "Shabadoobi Touch Henshin" at which point jason took the ring on his left hand and moved his right hand down the ring which caused a little transparent mask come down on the ring. jason then said "HENSHIN!" placed his hand on the belt and the belt said "flame please.". jason then changed into a black silver and red warrior with a long flowing black leather trench coat and red armor on under it. jason then cried out "NOW IT'S SHOWTIME!". "Whoa he was right." blake replied in slight shock. "HA I TOLD YOU GUYS MAGIC WAS REAL BUT YA NEVER LISTENED!" ruby boasted. "okay so how'd you get into beacon . only the best of the best can get in." weiss exclaimed. "well yeah that's how _I_ got in. it also helps that I saved my home town from an inter dimensional threat." jason replied. "wait you did WHAT?!" blake exclaimed in surprise. "yep saved my home town from inter dimensional beings. that was a bitch to do but it was fun." jason replied. "oh oh I like this guy." yang said in a playful tone. "don't get any ideas there yang." jason retorted to yang's comment.

"it also helps that my father recommended me for beacon along with my teachers from back home." jason explained "WAIT YOU WERE RECOMMENDED FOR BEACON!"weiss shouted causing everyone's ears to hurt jason's even more because he was born a half faunus but nobody knew just yet and they won't so long as he can keep his temper under control. "weiss could you please not shout like that. it kinda gives me a headache." jason exclaimed in a mildly annoyed tone. "oops uh sorry dude." weiss apologized. "it's fine just keep your voice and temper down please." jason replied. "well it's Saturday and we don't have any classes how about we go into town." ruby suggested. "sounds good to me." yang replied. "why not." weiss piped up "sure." blake replied in a deadpan tone. "eh what the hell I need to memorize myself with the area anyway." jason admitted.

end of chapter 2.

authors notes: hey there guys sorry for the delay on the update this chapter took a little while to write. p.s. I gonna try to update the story once every two weeks so now you guys have an ETA on the new chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

"surroundings"

ruby, weiss, blake, yang, and jason had gone down to the town's market district for three reasons. one jason needed to memorize vales layout. two it was Saturday so they had nothing to do. three they needed groceries. "so jason how do you like vale so far?"blake asked. "it's not bad it's got some interesting shops like the one where yang was trying to steal liquor from and got booted out. "jason replied in an amused tone. "hey that was NOT funny." yang countered in an irritated tone. "oh yes it was. also I think you still got some of that boot print on your butt." jason exclaimed. "seriously?"yang asked out of concern. "yup. you still got some of the boot print on your butt sis." ruby replied. "GOD DAMMIT!"yang shouted almost loud enough for everyone in the market area to hear this also caused jason's ears to hurt again. "ugh! yang remember what I told weiss in the dorm about keeping her voice down?"jason asked. "yeah." yang replied. "that goes double for you." jason exclaimed. "whoops. sorry dude." yang replied.

…3 hours later "maybe we should head back to the dorm room now." blake suggested. "yeah your right lets go back." ruby responded. however three blocks away the nefarious roman torchwick is robbing another dust store. "will you hurry up you stupid mutts." torchwick commanded. "douche" replied a Spanish speaking white fang member. "were loaded up roman." exclaimed Adam Taurus blakes' old flame. "good. let's move out." roman ordered.

"hey blake isn't that adam over there?" jason asked. "nice try jason. but I'm NOT falling for that twice." blake responded. "no I mean seriously over there with the guy in the shitty hat." jason replied. "huh where?" ruby asked. "right in front of you." jason replied. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF… HOW DO THESE KIDS KEEP FINDING US!?"roman exclaimed in anger "got me." Adam responded

"hold it torchwick!" ruby exclaimed as she weiss, blake, and yang drew their weapons. "nice to see you again blake." Adam said in a condescending tone. "wish I could say the same thing adam." blake responded in an annoyed tone. "well time to go to work." jason exclaimed as he prepared to change. as usual jason's belt repeatedly said "Shabadoobi touch Henshin" "let's end this quickly so we can go home." jason exclaimed as he put his left hand over his belt. the belt then said "FLAME DRAGON PLEASE." the belt then also said the word "burn" about 6 or 7 times before jason was fully changed. "first day here and my first _fight_ here. good day." jason exclaimed as he pulled out a silver sword with a clenched fist on it. "well… this should be interesting." roman exclaimed. "any last words?" adam asked. "yeah it's Showtime." jason replied in a sly tone. "interesting choice of last words." adam replied. "yeah well let's just get this over with." jason responded.

authors notes: anyone care to take a guess as to where this will lead?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "confrontation"

The battle between team RWBY, torchwick and his men went on for several hours with no sign of slowing down in the slightest. Each member of the team had chosen a specific enemy to fight blake had chosen torchwick while yang had chosen to help weiss and ruby force back the white fang grunts while jason went after adam having to constantly keep moving so he didn't lose him.

"He's faster than I thought" jason thought to himself as he chased after adam. "This guy's no push over if he can keep up with me." adam thought. After finally stopping to fight adam and jason came out of the gate not holding anything back. "Tell me young man. who is your father and what is your name?" adam asked "MY NAME IS JASON SOMA AND MY FATHER WAS HARUTO SOMA KAMEN RIDER WIZARD!" Jason shouted at the top of his lungs. Adam was truly shocked at his answer he had fought soma many times before and never knew he had a son. Just as adam had gathered his thoughts jason had lunged at him with all his furry and might in one single attack. "Wait what?!" Adam had just barley dodged the attack in time the only injury he had sustained was a slight gash on his right side. "NOW YOU TELL ME. WAS IT YOU WHO KILLED MY FATHER?!" Jason exclaimed in pure rage causing his eyes to glow a darker red than usual. however before adam could respond he was lifted into the air by torchwick in his V-TOL aircraft. "I'll tell you the next time we meet!"

Adam shouted back as the aircraft got farther away. "OH NO YOU FUCKING DON'T!" Jason shouted as he chased after them. "Jason stop." Ruby exclaimed as jason stopped dead in his tracks. "THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!?" Jason responded in an angered tone. "I know but we'll see them again soon enough. they don't stay quiet for too long." Ruby replied. "BUT ADAM HAS THE ANSWERS THAT I… AH! NEVER MIND!" Jason exclaimed in a fit of rage. "What? Adam has the answers to what?" Ruby asked. "None of your business." Jason replied in a calmer tone but ruby and blake knew all too well what that tone signified. They both knew that Jason went after Adam for personal reasons. the question was "what was the reason". "Let's just go home." Blake contributed. "Yeah good idea." Ruby replied. "Whatever."Jason exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

30 minutes later in the team RWBY dorm…. "So you want to tell us what that was all about?" blake asked. "what do you mean?" Jason asked. " You went after adam like you had some personal vendetta against him."Ruby jumped in." he was closest to me so I went after him plain and simple." Jason retorted. "Not from what we saw. you went at him like you were ready to kill him."Blake replied. "Alright I'll tell you two. but you don't tell this to anyone not even weiss or yang this stays with the three of us."Jason said in a dead serious tone. "Deal."Ruby replied. "Not a problem."Blake reassured. "Okay. well you two know my dad was a kamen rider right?"jason asked "yeah you told us five minutes after getting here."Ruby replied. "well he was killed in action about three years ago. back when ruby here was still in signal." Jason continued.

Ruby and Blake were quiet while he explained. "He was fighting a masked swordsman with a red blade and a seethe that doubled as a shot gun."Jason exclaimed. "That sounds like adam."Blake said in a rather surprised tone. "yeah my dad told me the guy was a bull type faunus. so I checked the police data base for him and the only one who fit the description was adam but I still needed to confirm it that's why I went for adam today. to confirm whether or not he _was_ the one who killed my dad." Jason finished. "so that's the reason you enrolled in beacon. To find adam and get him to tell you whether or not he killed your dad."Ruby exclaimed. "Yes I hate to admit it but I've become a hunter if only because it allows me to hunt down adam." Jason replied. "so now what do we do?"Blake asked. "what do you mean _we_ there is no _we_ in this only _I_" Jason replied. "well like it or not. me and ruby here are gonna help you find adam." Blake said in a rather confident tone.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

"remembrance"

Adam had been contemplating the day's events during the battle in his quarters. "How could I have missed this soma had a son?!"Adam said out loud to himself. as adam thought about the battle his mind slowly drifted back to that day he had fought jason's father he remembered it well.

"Stand down adam I won't let you get away." Haruto exclaimed as he held his blade out. "Don't get in my way rider. I don't want to have your death on my conches." Adam replied. "I shall not fall here on this day but you shall if you don't surrender."Haruto exclaimed. "Then I guess we must fight each other then." Adam called out. "Yes it would seem that way."Haruto replied as adam drew wilt and blush from his left side. "The katana's a nice choice but the gun not so much."Haruto joked as he prepared for battle. "That's your opinion."Adam replied as he loaded his ammo into blush.

the two warrior then charged at each other with full intention on defeating the other. the two traded blows with the other both impressed at the skill the other possessed. "He's good. but I can't afford to lose this fight."Haruto thought to himself as he exhaled heavily into the air filter in his helmet. "For a rider this guy's not half bad. but I _will_ win this duel even if it costs me my life."Adam thought to himself as he also exhaled heavily from all of the running and jumping they had both done. the two warriors charged their aura into their blades and came at the other full speed knowing this would be their final attack. "FLAME SLASH!"Haruto cried as he brought the blade down. "THORN STRIKE!"cried Adam as he did the same. As the two warriors hit the other they were both exhausted from their fight. but as the sun went down Haruto fell to the ground under him and changed from his rider form to his civilian form. "Huh. He was just a kid I expected more. Still the amount of skill he had he fought as if it was a typical daily thing. Oh well."Adam said as he began to leave the battle field with wilt and blush returned to his side where they hung from his belt.

Adam snapped out of the memory when he heard someone at his door. "Who is it?"Adam asked in an annoyed tone. "It's the milk man. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT IS?!"cinder shouted at him through the door. "What do you want cinder I'm busy."Adam replied in a snarky tone of voice. "Meet me and torchwick in the main viewing hall. NOW!"cinder snapped. "Yeah. I'll be right there."Adam responded as he retrieved wilt and blush from the corner of his room.

"What is it I was in the middle of something."Adam exclaimed in an annoyed tone. "that kid today." torchwick stated. "you mean rose's kid what about her."Adam said. "No the one you fought." torchwick replied. "Oh him. what about him."Adam responded. "Well I did some digging. And I saw that you fought and killed his father about three years ago. right?"torchwick summarized. "Yes what about it?"Adam asked. "How about a repeat performance." torchwick suggested. "yes I'd enjoy a good slaughter." cinder "No. He's not like his father. he's different , stronger , more bestial. When I fought him his eyes glowed a darker red than they were there's something off about him I don't know what but I'll find out eventually."Adam explained. "I see so we should keep a close eye on him for now?" torchwick asked. "yes."Adam replied.


End file.
